


Derek

by skyhillian



Series: Through All the Distress [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you would just rather not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek

There are things that still trigger those thoughts, things that will always trigger those thoughts, and you know that. You don't have to like it, but you know it.  
  
  Things like seeing that particular brand of wine on the shelf when you're at the store; a man pressing up too close against your back on a crowded dance floor.  
  
  It always sends you reeling, and it never gets easier to think about. The way he broke your trust and wielded it against you. The way he made you feel powerless, like you had no one you could turn to. How you were made to feel like no one would ever want you if they knew, because you were damaged goods.  
  
  Carl Buford may be the one sitting in prison, but _you're_ the one still paying for his transgressions.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from personal experiences.


End file.
